For The Love of a Queen
by Code Breaker
Summary: A fan fiction treatment that features Queen Amidala from Star Wars, Episode 1.


For the Love of a Queen(a Star Wars fan fiction story) Fan Fiction Story Treatment by Code Breaker 

Character Cast(in order of appearance): 

Jacob Harklien- 17 year old white male, black hair, brown eyes, and mildly built. He is living alone on his farm since his father's death a year ago. 

Queen 'Padme' Amidala- Queen of Naboo from Episode I. Now two years older than the last time we saw her(making her 16). 

FBI Agent Herold Damon- 24 year old black male, short trimmed hair, and brown eyed FBI Agent working to investigate and cover up any UFO sightings. 

FBI Agent Chris Tucker- 34 white male, red hair and green eyed FBI Agent who also works to cover up UFO sightings 

FBI Agent Mark Wadsworth- 43 year old white male, his hair slightly grey, his eyes blue who is the lead player in the coverup section of the FBI. 

Michelle Collins- 17 year-old black female, brown eyes, who is a fan of the X-Files and knows for a fact that the government is trying to cover up UFO encounters. 

Time events take place: 2001 in earth time, two years after Episode I for Star Wars character(s) 

Plot Summary: Jacob Harklien is a 17 year-old who had to drop out of school since his father had died. He works on a farm and owns a junkyard which is right next door. He has been pretty lonely. He is a big fan of one thing.... the night's sky. Once in a while, he would look through a telescope to look at the stars, wishing he would be up there. He is a very good mechanical genius(all of the stuff in his house he had manage to rebuild from some broken stuff from the junkyard). He wonders if there is any other life beyond that of Earth. And he is about to get an answer. 

We see some small ship being chased by a big Imperial Storm Cruisier(a smaller and sleeker version of the Star Destroyer). On board the small ship is Queen Amidala, dressed up in her casual clothing, face made up with her usual Naboo tradition, of course. She is now 16 than the last time we saw her(she was 14 in Episode I). Both of the pilots for the ship say that it won't be able to withstand anymore hits. She asks what the nearest solar system is at. They tell her that they are coming up into a solar system with only one planet oxygen atmosphere. She orders them to plot a course. The Storm Cruiser fires another shot at the ship, hitting the engines. The ships goes into the atmosphere of a blue planet. 

It is 1:30 a.m. in the morning, and it is at least 2 hours until Jacob has to get up and work on the farm before heading to work a little in the junkyard to get some money at 7. Without warning, there is what sounds like an explosion, it rocks the house. Jacob falls off the bed, the shokewave is so powerful. He quickly gets up and gets dressed, pulling out a shotgun with a pistol grip before heading out. He heads out to the field, finding a major pileup of dirt in the middle of the field. He moves up to the pile, it seeming to be as big as a hill. He climbs up it and is caught off guard by the view. The small ship from the previous scene is embeded into the ground, its tail sticking out. Jacob quickly climbs down, surprised by what has happened. He looks around, trying to find a way into the ship. He does. A hatch. There is a red and a green button. Jacob hits the red button. Doesn't do anything. He then hits the green one. The door shoots open, air shooting out. Jacob is surprised that there is in fact air inside the ship. He climbs aboard. Sparks fly from several blown out computer systems. He notices odd writing which he can not read. He checks the area, finding both the pilots and Amidala out of it(he can't tell if they are dead or not). He figures he needs to get them out. He picks up the Queen first, hanging her over his shoulder. 

He sets her down at the bottom of the dirt mount before heading back for the pilots. He notices that she is bleeding from a cut on her forehead. He turns to go back up. BOOM! A hard explosion sends Jacob falling to the ground. He quickly gets up and heads up the hill to find that the ship has exploded, and that there is only the controls of the ship and the bottom of the ship intact, but the rest of the ship is destroyed, both the pilots are offically dead(if they weren't dead earlier, they were now). Jacob knows that he has only little time left before anyone else gets up(that is IF they weren't awaken by the crash) to cover everything up. The first thing he needed to do is to get the visitor to a safe place. He picks her up and heads to the house. 

Now he needs to figure out how to cover up the crash. The first thing he needs to do is to get the remains of the ship out of there. Since there were no fires from the explosion, it was going to be harder for him to work. He quickly hurries to the junkyard, an idea in mind. 

Using the "magnet machine" as Jacob calls it, he manages to life the ship up out of the ground, and loads it onto the back of a tow truck(one of the ones where it pulls the car up onto the platform and folds it upward). He takes the ship to the junkyard, where he will "bury" it under several rusted hulks that were once vehicles themselves. 

Now, he needed to cover up the hole in the ground. And he does so by using an old bulldozer. He pushes the dirt back down into the ground. After that he plows the whole field again so that it looks like it had never been touched by anything except the plow. Its almost 5 a.m. He decides not to work on the farm and to close down the junkyard for the day. Because he has a visitor to attend to. 

Amidala wakes up, unaware of where she is. She sits up in bed, looking around the room. She realizes she has been undressed and her clothing are gone. She gets up, using the cover to cover her naked flesh. She stops in front of a mirror, also realizing that she has been "patched up" by someone, and her makeup is gone off of her face. She hears music coming from the kitchen. She looks around the room, trying to find something to wear. She picks up a path robe and puts it on before exiting out of the door. 

Jacob is in the kitchen, cooking some eggs, listening to Mozart on the radio. He's made enough eggs and bacon for btoh his and his guest. He turns to see her standing in the doorway. He says hi, introduces himself and pulls out a chair for her. He schoots her up to the table, almost as if he was a pure gentleman. Amidala also introduces herself to him. He wants to ask her some questions, but doesn't want to pressure her. She tells him that she's willing any questions he has. He asks a few normal questions("Where are you from? How old are you? What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"). She then remembers something about the crash, she asks what happened. He tells her about him getting her out of the ship, and about the explosion, and how he covered up the whole crash so no one would drive by on the highway spotting anything odd. She asks what he did with the ship, and he tells her what he did. 

Later on, they are both in the junkyard(by using the back entrance instead of the front, and Amidala is wearing some clothing that Jacob's mom used to wear). He walks over to a pile of VW Bugs, pushing one out of the way. He leads her into the wreckage of the ship. She heads to the console, getting underneath it. She manages to find a communication beacan(which looks like a pure black box). They enter back into the house. Jacob offers to help, but Amidala says she could handle it. He says "TV on", and the TV cuts on. Amidala asks how he did that. He tells her that its something he made by using "a few wires and a microphone." She changes her mind, figuring that he would be helpful after all. 

Jacob hears a car pull up into his yard. He heads outside. He looks out a window, seeing three men getting out of the car, looking like something from "Men in Black". He tells Amidala to stay inside and quiet. He heads outside and ask the men who they are. They introduce each other as FBI Agent Harold Damon, Agent Chris Tucker, and Agent Mark Wadsworth. They tell him that three mental patients had escaped from a institution and tried to escape using a newly designed stealth plane. They ask if he had seen it. Jacob tells them no. Amidala comes out of the house to speak with Jacob. Wadsworth asks her who she is. "I'm Padme. I'm his younger sister." Chris takes notice of the bandaid on her head. Jacob tells them that they were working out in the field, and he accidently hit her in the head with the shovel while checking the ground for Moles. Agent Damon tells them that it will be all and they leave. Inside the car, Wadsworth tells Tucker that they need to run a check to see if her story checks up. Inside the house, Jacob breaths a sigh of relief. He asks Amidala "Padme is your first name?" She tells him that its a long story, to long to explain. 

Jacob and Amidala sit at the kitchen table, trying to rig a CB unit to the communication beacan. Amidala, while trying to work along with Jacob, decides to ask a few questions to kill time. The first question is "What were your parents like?". Paul answers telling her that they were understanding, kind, never did anything bad(like lie, cheat, or steal). He goes on to tell her their middle names(Jacob's dad's middle name was Luke, and Jacob's mother's middle name was Leia). She asks, "If we get in contact with my people, and they come for me, would you want to come with us?" He is a little unsure about the question, but settles on a maybe. They manage to get the CB unit connecting, and everything working. Amidala gets in contact with some of her fleet, which is in a part of the galaxy close to Earth. The estimated time of the rescue ship's arrival: 2 days, 12 hours, 34 minutes, 22 seconds. Now, the question is, what are they going to do in three days? 

Night hangs over, both Jacob and Amidala are tired. He tells her that they need to go to bed. They head upstairs. They both enter the same bedroom. Amidala is surprised, not sure what he is thinking. He moves over to the clothest, and pulls out one of his mother's old nightgowns for her. He tells her as soon as she's changed, that he will tuck her in(he kinda smiles sheepishly for saying that). He steps out of the bedroom, leaving the door open. They talk as she changes from the clothing she's wearing to the nightgown. She is really surprised by the fact that her and Jacob's mom both have the same size(for yet she is able to put on the clothing as if they were her own). Jacob admits that his mother was the same height as her, and was basically the same size. She gets through, and Jacob enters the room. She climbs into bed, Jacob covers her up. He tucks her in and wishes her a good night. Before he could exit, Amidala asks what kind of things do humans do for fun. Jacob tells her the truth, so many things. He cuts off the light and closes the door, leaving it cracked some. She closes her eyes to get some sleep. Jacob himself climbs into bed. He turns off the light, but doesn't fall asleep. He has thoughts in his mind... thoughts of Amidala. He finally gets some sleep. And he dreams.... of flying through space, almost like a bird. He looks over, spotting Amidala with him. 

After a few hours of being up, Jacob and Amidala head into town in Jacob's 1983 Ford F-150. To our surprise, the town isn't any small community.... its a city. A summer town during summer vacation for students. There are so many things that Jacob wants to show her, but it'll have to be one step at a time. The first thing he does is take her out to lunch, introducing her to Hot Dogs and French Fries. The second thing he does is takes her to the mall. There, he introduces her to a friend of his, Michelle Collins. She is one of those X Files fans. Jacob tells her what happened with Amidala and with the FBI, and how long they have left until the ship comes. "They're trying to cover it up." Michelle says, "That's their jobs. They want to cover up the fact that we are not alone in this universe." They head to WaldenBooks, where they show Amidala around the store. They stop in the Sci-Fi section, continuing the conversation. Amidala picks up a book and notices the cover. It is a book for the movie "Aliens". She looks at the horrible beast on the cover. She turns to Michelle and Jacob, asking is what humans saw "visitors" like that. Jacob admits that the human race wasn't expecting visitors to look like human beings(or at least a few of them). Michelle adds in that the human race only thought that aliens or visitors from other worlds only existed in works of fiction. Michelle asks what she did in her galaxy. Amidala tells her the truth, that she is in fact a Queen. Michelle smiles, "Cool." After they leave Michelle alone, both Jacob and Amidala stop at one of the classic photo booths. Jacob inserts some money, and asks Amidala to join him inside. She doesn't at first, but then decides why not. She takes a seat along side Jacob. The flash goes off, taking a picture. Both her and Jacob smile as the next one is taken. "Act silly" Jacob says, and crosses his eyes. She makes a silly face as the third one is taken. She tells him that its best to smile for the last one. They do so, the last one being taken. They step out, retreiving the slide of pictures. 

A little while after this scene, Jacob decides to do something nice. He decides to take her out to a movie. Among some of the selections, there are "Resident Evil", "THX-1138: The Special Edition", "Rising Sun", "Say Anything" and "Point Break". Jacob decides to rule out "Resident Evil"(do the fact its a scary action film), he rules out "Point Break"(again for something suitable for the Queen to watch), also ruling "Rising Sun". So it leaves out "THX-1138: The Special Edition" and "Say Anthing". She really wants to see "Rising Sun", but Jacob tells her that its not good because of several adult situation scenes that they have. She is unsure of what he means by that. He tells her "The things that adults do when their children are asleep." She realizes what he means, and tells him that she doesn't mind watching it if he doesn't mind. He says ok, and pays for both of them. 

A little while later, inside the movie theater, watching Wesley Snipes and Tia Carrera in one scene as she duplicates a CD, both Jacob and Amidala peer at the screen. She takes her eyes off the screen to spot a couple just a litte ways down(maybe an isle or two down). She notices how they are(the guy has his arm around the girl). She wonders why Jacob doesn't have his arm around her. She takes a sip from the cup of soda she has, really interested with the taste. She puts her attention back on the screen as the scene finishes. 

Outside, night hangs over, and Jacob and Amidala come out of the theater. She asks Jacob why he didn't have his arm around her. He tells her that its something that only people in relationships do. She is somewhat surprised, because she was hoping that he'd put his arm around her. Without warning, they are both snatched into an alleyway. Amidala tries to scream, butthe first thug covers her mouth, muffling her screams, while the second one beats on Jacob. Without warning, Jacob is back on his feet, kicking the thugs butt. The second isn't paying attention to what is happening, and is trying to rape Amidala. Jacob knocks out the punk that was beating him up, and quickly attacks the one on Amidala. He throws a good punch, sending him to the ground. The thug that was beating Jacob up gets up and runs past him, pulling the second to his feet. They both run, leaving Jacob and Amidala alone. She is surprised by what had happened. Jacob helps her up. "The world has a few idiots." Jacob says, "That's two of them." She notices that his noise is bleeding. He tells her not to worry about it. They leave the alleyway to go home. 

Jacob lays on the couch, Amidala appearing to be helping with his healing Amidala asks if he had any relationships with people here on earth. Jacob tells her that he did. A red head girl with brown eyes. He doesn't try to go into too much details. He tells her what had happened to her, "Well, I went to her house to see her, and I found her with someone else." Amidala apologizes for her asking that question, but Jacob tells her that it was alright. "It wasn't like you were there or anything." Ever since that, he had never had any other relationships. She feels sorry for him. He decides to put her to bed and tuck her in, like he did the night before. They both head upstairs, Jacob stays outside the door of her bedroom, waiting for her to change. She finsihes and climbs into bed. He tucks her in, kisses her on her forehead before leaving. He turns off the light for her to get some sleep. He heads into his bedroom, closing the door behind. He thinks to himself then realizes what he did, "I shouldn't have kissed her." Jacob says to himself. 

Amidala wakes up early, needing to ask Jacob a question. She goes to his room to find that he is not there. There is the sound of music coming from outside. She goes downstairs and quietly exits out the door to where the music is coming from. She finds Jacob standing out in his field, looking at the stars through his telescope. The music is coming from a nearby radio, playing the song of "Oridnary World" by Duran Duran. She comes up, catching Jacobs attention. He thinks he woke her because of the music. She tells him that she woke up by herself. She asks him what the thing is he is looking through, which he tells her and tells her what its used for. She asks why he's looking at the stars for. "Because I know that's how close to the stars that I can get to." Jacob says. The song of "Don't Dream Its Over" by Crowded House comes up on the radio. Jacob offers to dance with her. She accepts the offer. They both begin to slow dance, both dancing close to each other. She rests her head on his shoulder as they dance. A cool breeze softly blows. Amidala looks up into Jacob's eyes. And without warning, they kiss. It's as if they didn't care of the situation at the current moment, as if nothing mattered to them, except themselves at that moment. She breaks the kiss, looking at him. She doesn't seemed surprised or anything. She notices the look in his eyes.... the look of a fool in love. "I love you." he finally admits to her. Wants to look away from his eyes, but she can't. She finally admits the truth, "I love you too." They kiss again. 

The sun is up, and Amidala gets up off the couch, finding that she had fallen asleep after Jacob and her had came in from outside. She finds Jacob cooking breakfast(sausages, eggs, bacon, flapjacks, and glasses of milk). She smiles, coming up behind Jacob. She puts her arms around him, hugging him from behind. He turns around and kisses her, glad to see her up. He sits out breakfast on the table. They take a seat next to each other, beginning to eat. After only a few bites, they both seem to want to kiss again. Before they could even get close enough, there is a knock at the door. Jacob answers it, finding Michelle. She comes in and tells them about what she heard from a friend working at the division of th FBI in town. Apparently, they are trying to check up on Amidala's story about her being Jacobs brother. Jacob soon realizes if they find out the truth, they'd come for Amidala and take her away before her ship can arrive to get her. Just then, the communication beacon with the CB unit connected toit goes off, indicating that there is a call. Amidala answers it. Its her ship. It has arrived in the solar system and has selected a spot of them to meet, which is a 11 hour drive from where they are at. They only have 12 hours left for the ship to arrive at the spot. So, Jacob, Michelle, and Adimala quickly hurry. Jacob hands her her clothing she was wearing when she crashed. She quickly puts it on. They hurry out to Jacob's pickup and Michelle's Jeep. They take off, heading out onto the road. 

Wadsworth, Damon, and Tucker are in their office, finally getting the file on Jacob. They find out that he's the only child and that the girl in fact was lying to them. They receive a call from a lookout, saying that the group have left the house, and from the bug that was planted in the house, they are heading to the spot where the ship will pick up Amidala. They quickly hurry, running out of their office to catch up with them. 

Jacob is behind the wheel of the truck as it speeds down the road, Michelle following. Inside the Jeep, Michelle pulls out a camcorder so that she can get photographic proof that they are not alone in the universe. Hours pass as they make their way to the pickup spot. 

They pull up to a parking area out of the town of Revee. Night hangs over, with only 8 minutes left till the ship comes to pick Amidala up. Michelle parks the Jeep in some nearby brush while Jacob pulls the truck up into a parking spot. Both him and Amidala get out. Along side the parking lot is a cliff. Aparrently, the parking lot is used for the beach, which is a little ways down the road(which is only like a 4 minute walk). Michelle has set up the camcorder on a tripod, getting a wide shot of the whole lot so she can get the evidence. Amidala looks at Jacob, noticing the sadden look on his face, knowing that she has to leave. Without warning, the FBI car pulls up, roaring to catch up. Michelle spots the approaching vehicle and quickly gets into the Jeep. It roars out of the shrub as it comes by. The Jeep smashes into the car, causing both of them to spin around. Jacob and Amidala are surprised by the view. Al of a sudden, Wadsworth climbs out of the car, and manages to get to his feet. He heads at Amidala. Jacob steps in the way. Wadsworth draws his gun, intending on doing the job. Jacob lunges as Wadsworth, grabbing the gun. Both of them struggle very close to the cliff. Jacob manages to pry the guns from the FBI Agent's hands, dropping it off the side. Wadsworth manages toget a good grip on Jacob, who is still trying his best to fight. Jacob uses his legs to push them back from the cliff, causing both of them to fall backwards. Wadsworth gets on top of Jacob, and begins to choke him. Amidala comes up and tries hitting on his back with intent of getting him off of Jacob. Wadsworth gets up, grabbing ahold of Amidala, as if claiming a prize. Jacob managaes to get up and gets Wadsworth in a choke hold. Wadsworth lets go of Amidala, grabbing Jacob's arm, clawing for air. But Jacob holds his grip. Slowly, Wadsworth dies. His body goes limp. Jacob lets go of Wadsworth, his dead body falls to the ground. Amidala rushes over to Jacob to see if he is alright, except for a bleeding noise, he's alright. Michelle climbs out of the Jeep, apparently O.K. She checks the FBI Agents in the car, both of them dead due to Michelle's attempt to stop them. There is a low humming sound, that sounds like its coming from above. Michelle quickly moves back over to the brush and aims the camcorder, recording the event. A ship, looking like a distant realitive to the Blockade Runner(Leia's Ship from the beginning of "Star Wars: A New Hope"), slowly sets down, shining a light so that they can see. The door opens, waiting for the Queen to step aboard. Jacob and Amidala stand in front of each other, looking into each others eyes. Amidala wants Jacob to go with her, but Jacob refuses. He knows he's got a lot of people here that need him. And he knows that she cannot stay, since she is a Queen and many people need her. Jacob decides to do something. Jacob pulls out the film slide from the photo booth at the mall. He tears it in half. He hands Amidala the first two photos. "Something to remember your visit." Jacob says, trying hard not to cry. She takes the photos, looking up into the eyes of the one she loves. They kiss for what might be their last time. Amidala slowly begins to walk up the ramp to the hatch. Before sha can continue, Jacob calls her attention for a moment, "If you're ever around our neck of the solar system, look me up, ok?" Jacob says. Amidala looks down, sadden by what he said. She turns around and proceeds up the ramp into the ship. She turns around, closing the hatch. She looks at him as the hatch slowly closes. It takes off, blasting sand as it rises. Jacob looks at the ship as it takes off. He looks down in saddeness, his face looking like that of a ghost. Michelle stops recording, and goes over to Jacob who hugs him apologeticly. Now what are they going to do? What Jacob had done before at home... cover up the scene. They take Wadsworth's body and toss it into the wrecked FBI car. They push the car off the cliff, making it look like that the went off the cliff by accident. Jacob hooks up the Jeep to his truck, and they go to his house. 

Hours have passed since Amidala left. Jacob sits, looking at the stars. Only a few minutes ago, Jacob had gotten through with repairing the Jeep's crash damage by using parts from several Jeeps he had in the junkyard, and repainting the entire thing over to where it looked as if nothing occured. Michelle comes out of the house, two mugs of coffee slowly steaming. She apologizes for his loss, knowing how bad he feels. "Well, there's one thing I know." Jacob says, "I know I could do anything for the love of a Queen." He pulls out his section of the four photos he had. 

It has been a few days since Amidala returned to her seat. But right now, she is in her room, her face made up in the traditional style that she was taught on Naboo. She sits at a makeup desk, her image being reflected by the mirror. She looks at her section of the photos, of her and Jacob. She closes her eyes, trying her best not to cry. But slowly, a tear rolls down her face, taking a little bit of makeup with it. Even though she was not born of earth, she knew that she and Jacob had one thing in common. They both had feelings. She pulls out her journal, and begins to write, starting off like this, "Once apone a time, in a galaxy far, far away...." 

THE END 


End file.
